Whispers: Room 06
by Daethtofools
Summary: Based off of the game, is the tale of the Gang, who are forced to take shelter in a motel. But, what secrets does this place hold? Who is the person haunting them? And why can't they escape? It all takes place in that one room: ROOM 06.


**Author's Note**** - As you all know, this month has my favorite holiday: HALLOWEEN!**

**Yes, horror, terror, thrillers, and candy all around! Halloween has become a holiday of mourning the dead to watching horror movies, what fun! So, I shall halt all my other stories and make these kinds of stories, mostly based off of games. Let us begin!**

**Story is in the start of Book 2, before them met Toph.**

* * *

><p><em>"Be afraid...Be very afraid..."<em>

_- Ronnie from The Fly_

* * *

><p>Rain poured down on the Gaang, as they stumbled though the not mud road. Thunder filled their ears, and Appa groaned in protest. Katara had Waterbended the rain away from them, but her arms were starting to get sore. Aang helped, but it wasn't enough to keep going.<p>

"Look!" Katara shouted over the rain, and Sokka turned to see a creepy looking building, with the sign 'MOTEL' next to it. It had a little empty shed next to it. "Let's stay there."

When the lightning struck down again, Sokka thought he saw someone at the doorway. He gasped, but no one heard because of the rain. Katara grabbed Appa's reins, causing the rain to splash down on them. Katara quickly put Appa in the shed and the three kids ran into the motel.

When they got inside, there was a counter, with a few papers and a bell. Sokka kept ringing the bell, and suddenly the gas fueled candles flickered out. They flashed back on, and suddenly an old man stood behind the counter.

The kids screamed, then Sokka asked, "Why do you have to jump out like that?"

For a moment, the man was silent, and everyone could hear the rain pouring outside. In a loud and explosive voice the man asked, "What do you want?"

"W-we would like to rent a room for tonight. Your ride is already in your shed, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, all of the rooms are full at this time."

"Please," Katara pleaded. "We only need one room for tonight. We can't continue travelling in such weather."

The old man paused again, then replied, "There's a room by the end of the hall, but it's been unoccupied for a long time now."

"We won't mind a messy room, it's better than nothing." Sokka said. "We'll take it."

"But, I don't remember which of these keys are the one to your room, so here are some keys, you may try them yourself." Then the old man placed the keys on the counter and the Gaang walked away to their room, Sokka swinging the keys around.

"Thanks!" Katara yelled down the hall to the old man. Sokka thought: _Sure, give us all the keys to the motel. That's cool, no prob._

Once they reached the door, Sokka began trying all the keys. It ate up a few minutes and the door finally opened. Aang exclaimed, "Finally, we have a room to rest for ourselves!"

When they got in, everything was covered in sheets. They began taking them off, until a huge spider leapt at Sokka. He screamed like a little girl, when Aang scooped it up and threw it out the now open window. He shut in before any more rain could get in. Sokka muttered, "Spirits, what a nasty spider!"

"Ok, let's go to sleep." Katara said, yawning. Aang agreed, plopping down onto the bed.

"OK, but I just gotta use the bathroom, I'll join you two in a minute." Sokka said, then ran into the bathroom. After doing his business and flushing the toilet, he surveyed the room. Dust had settled everywhere, and a random tree branch was sticking through the window. He walked over to the ink, and noticed it was covered with dust as well. He began wiping it off.

Suddenly, a face, not his, popped into view and screamed in his face. The face was a girl, pale white and black hair, with red eyes. He yelped and jumped back, and the mirror returned to normal. "Wha-" He asked to no one. "What WAS THAT?"

_Maybe I'm just tired_. He thought. _Yeah, I'm probably just tired. _But, when he entered the room, Aang and Katara were gone, and so was all of their stuff. He looked around in alarm, and suddenly lightning flashed, and a girl's laughter was heard. He shouted, "Katara! Aang! Where are you?"

He opened the door to the lobby, and they weren't there. He began ringing the bell again, but the old man didn't come. He noticed a piece of paper on the counter, and picked it up. It was crumpled, and looked as if it was ripped off of something. Also, there was a book on the counter, which had the rooms and people in it on it. He flipped through, and saw this room was still occupied. Why would the man lie? Who was in that room?

Using his many keys, he walked down the corridor and opened the warehouse door, and picked up a large pair of hedge clippers, another piece of note, and a hammer. He walked down the hall, and tired to open the living room door, but the door was stuck. He pounded on it with the hammer, and it eventually opened. On the couch was a key, and on the table was another piece of note. Picking the two up, he noticed the fireplace in the corner. It wasn't lit, but had had an odd feeling about it. On the floor was a frame, and a ripped up painting. He slowly pieced it back together, and it read: SORRY I DID NOT DO IT PURPOSELY. Didn't do what purposely?

The, the light coming from the shed shifted, and he knew someone, or something, hand moved inside. "Katara? Is that you?" He asked. No answer. He opened the door, and noticed Appa wasn't there either. Instead, was a Fire Nation Tundra tank, the one he recognized from the Northern Air temple, and one of the wheels were missing. He involuntarily picked up another piece of note, and tried to open the tank. He suddenly saw a key hole, and used the key he found on the couch. It opened, and no one was inside. He picked up a jack and a weird wrench thing. Then walked back to the warehouse and noticed a large Tundra Tank wheel inside. He got an idea, and rolled it back to the shed.

Then he got to work. After half an hour, he figured out how to get the tire on. He got inside, and accidently stepped on one of the pedals. The machine lurched backwards, and suddenly lightning flashed again, and the machine stopped. He heard something behind him and whirled around, and nothing was there. He opened the tank again and rain poured down on him. He didn't hit anything, but the tank wouldn't move. He sighed and got out, then ran back into the shed.

"Something really bad is going on here." He muttered. Then, he saw a door, that was blocked by the tank, covered in vines. He cut the vines away with the hedge clippers, and missed his boomerang. He opened the door, and it led to the backyard. There was a broken swing that nearly hit him, and a tree. It was too dark, so he went back inside. Suddenly, the lights went out. He swore under his breath, and stumbled to the living room. He noticed that the fireplace was now lit, and he started to get scared.

The blindly stumbled through the corridor to the lobby, and the laughter was heard again. He yelled, "Is somebody there?" No response, again. He turned to the counter and saw where the gas was put into fuel the lights. He went to the shed, and lightning flashed, and he saw a girl. The warrior walked closer and asked:

"Katara, is that you?"

"…"

"Thank the spirits, I found you! Where's Aang?"

"…"

"Katara? Are you OK?"

"Room 06…"

"What?"

Suddenly, the girl leapt at him, screaming. The lightning once again flashed, and he saw it wasn't Katara, but the girl from the mirror. Then, she disappeared. "Please, let this be a dream. " He whispered, getting up. "Someone, _wake me up_."

He walked down the corridor and into the warehouse, and found a large vat of some gas substance. Again he heard the laughing, but ignored it and went back into the lobby.

When he poured all the gas, the lights flickered back on, and suddenly the old man was behind him. Sokka screamed, but the man didn't even flinch. Sokka exclaimed, "Holy sh- Dude, you're freaking me out!"

"What are you doing behind MY desk?" The old man demanded.

"Well, you ran out of gas for the lights, so I refueled the darn thing for you. Oh yeah, you're welcome."

"Hmph, fine. But you should take caution; you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you, boy." Then the old man walked off. Sokka sighed, and then noticed a crowbar leaning against the wall. He picked it up, just in case if he ran into that girl again. He also took one of the lanterns in the lobby and headed back to the backyard. Sokka snatched the umbrella next to the backyard door and mentally slapped himself for not noticing it earlier.

Once he opened it, another piece of not fell out, and he picked that up as well.

When he stepped outside, he noticed a large hatchet next to the tree, and thought it would be better against the girl than a crowbar. He dragged it along, and walked back inside. Then he noticed a door next to the burning fireplace, and once again mentally slapped himself. The door had tons of wooden boards blocking it, but he pried them away with the crowbar.

Immediately when he walked in, he accidently knocked over an expensive looking jar off the table, and it fell onto the floor, and shattered. The old lady in the corner walked over and yelled at Sokka, "What on earth are you doing here, young man? You broke my jar, my antique jar!"

Sokka stammered, "Sorry, but I didn't-"

"You must fix it! If you want to get out of this kitchen, you must fix my jar!"

The old lady now blocked the door as Sokka picked up the pieces. Then, he noticed a piece of paper in the pieces. Then he noticed he had gathered all the paper clippings, but would piece them together after fixing the jar. He searched the cabinets and found some glue, and got to work. It took half an hour, but the jar was now in one piece. The woman was satisfied, and walked out. Then Sokka laid out the paper pieces and put them together. Then he read:

_'The odd sheets of paper, the concealed sins and secrets, gathered dust through the years, anchored deep in the earth._

_Tie beneath the old aged tree, be secrets none should know. Covered under the dark soil, be my tale and none should study.'_

Then, he looked around the kitchen, and saw a gardening shovel on the floor. He picked it up, and let his curiosity take over. He ran to the backyard, and placed the lantern on the ground, and began to dig. Then, he found an old book, and wouldn't open because of a seal. He decided to read it after he found Aang and Katara, and went back inside.

Then, he heard a girl's scream. And it came from his room. He sprinted down the corridor and slammed open the door to his room, but was empty.

But when he opened the bathroom door, the shower curtain had closed. He pulled it back, and in the tub was the girl from the mirror, wrists lit, and sitting in blood. But, its eyes were open, and stared at him. Then she screamed, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Sokka? Sokka!" Aang shouted. Then Sokka opened his eyes and saw Aang leaning over him. He slowly got up and Katara and Aang stood in front of him. They were all in the bathroom. Katara asked, "Sokka, are you alright?"<p>

"Hey, I-uh…what happened?" Sokka asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You passed out!" Katara shouted.

"I-I passed out? I was looking for you two."

"Sokka, Aang and I were waiting for you in the room. We didn't go anywhere."

Sokka became silent, until Aang asked, "And who was that woman who was staring at you?"

Then, Sokka's eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed both their arms and shouted, "We have to get out of here, NOW!"

The Gaang ran to the shed and Appa stood there, with a Fire Nation tank sitting next to him. They leapt into the saddle and Sokka shouted, "Yip Yip!" Then Appa burst through the roof and they were off, with lighter rain pouring down on them.

"Sokka, why are we in such a hurry?" Katara asked, and began Waterbending the rain to form a water sphere around Appa.

Sokka said frantically, "No time to explain, we just have to get as far away from that hotel as quickly as possible."

"Hey, Sokka?" Aang asked, and held up the diary. "What's this book?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

Then, lightning struck the center of the saddle, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Aang sat sobbing in front of Sokka, Katara, and Appa's tombstones. The mayor of the town stood silently next to him, and then walked away to arrange Aang's trip to Omashu.<p>

Then Aang stopped crying for a minute and opened the diary. It read:

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** March 58 ASC**

Exactly the same like before feels like I want to vanish from this world. I want to go far away, to where there is no one but myself.

Today a senior accused me of taking her stuff and reported me to the principal. No one believed me. They didn't even give me a chance to defend myself.

And I, I would never let myself admit I didn't do things I really didn't do. And so again I was getting expelled. Doing nothing now but staying at home with people who don't care a thing about me.

I feel…Empty.

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** March 58 ASC**

She came again today, apologizing. I could see her sincere eyes. Her sad, watery eyes told me more than everything she wanted to say to me that day. But, how could she expect me to move with her after all the lonely years I have to get through alone!  
>How dare she took everything she did to me so lightly!<br>I don't remember when I called her 'Mom'. I won't let anything from my past life distract me now. I need a place to be alone. I must go to a place far, far away from the city.

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>**th**** March 58 ASC**

I stayed in a silent room in a nice small motel far away from the city, just the perfect getaway that I needed at that time. Laying in a hot bath always relaxed me, but the sound of dripping water slowly makes me recall that 'incident'.

Fresh blood ran on my hand as I started to play with my knife.

I heard my door being knocked and the echoes of my name. I must've stayed in the bath for hours that people got worried of me. Maybe… Finally, there were people who cared about me.

I saw the motel owners break in, rushing into my bathroom. The old couple looked at the blood running out of my vein and was stunned.

The old man tried to snatch the knife away from me but slipped and fell on the wet floor. Then his old wife tried the same thing but ended up in a more horrible way. My knife stabbed her on her stomach and she fell right before mew. At her last moments of life she looked deeply into my eyes without expression and breathed her last life in no time.

My cold hands were shaking and they dropped the knife.

After a few seconds of deep silence, the old man screamed hysterically:

"You killed her! You killed my wife! You're a murderer! MURDERER!"

I was scared. I tried to move my lips and tell the old man I didn't mean to kill his wife, but I couldn't.

I tried to get out of the bath tub, but slipped on the blood and I fell and hit my head.

More fresh blood quickly wet the bathroom floor. I wanted to get up and talk, but my body wouldn't allow me to. The last thing I saw before I fell into eternal sleep was that old man crying and hugging his wife, crying like a big baby

Was that love?

Was that family?

Whetever that was, it ended with me that day.

Here, in this motel.

In this room,

**ROOM 06…**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
